To Find Him
by Moosaysthecow1
Summary: Someone has been traveling through dimensions to find someone, Rose Tyler perhaps? As she travels through parallel dimensions she come across the land on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but when she can't travel anymore she panics, what can Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey do to help?
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like there was no hope, I had been traveling through parallel dimensions for a while now, and to find the man I loved the most. I sighed, no matter how many times I tried I couldn't find him, I walked around, I knew I was in New York, but I also knew it wasn't my dimension, it didn't look the same. I stopped next to an ally, it was dark but still light enough where I could see where I was walking, I could hear voices, and I shifted my body against the wall.

"BOOYAKASHAA! Out of the sewers once again bros!" One boy yelled he had he obvious voice of a teen, but a childish one for sure. I could hear another one growl "Cut it out Mikey! We're NINJA'S!" this one had a more mature voice but still childlike. "Aww, let him yell Leo, we've been grounded for like a week." This one sounded like a complete nerd, I could hear a slap, and I held my breath. "OWWW, Raaaaaph, hat huuuuurt." The first boy yelled, if I remember correctly he was called Mikey. "Aw shucks, I'm sorry Mikey sometimes I just get the urge to pound ya, you understand right?" I heard a thud the one called Leo yelled "Seriously you two! Raph get off of Mikey!" I could hear their footsteps getting closer to me; I got out my phone and tried to act natural. But once I saw one foot reach the end of the ally I looked up. The boys I had heard before weren't boys at all, they were green, and had shells, so they were… turtles. I wish he was here to see this, a new life form.

The one with the orange mask looked at me with shock. "Uhhhhhhhh, bros, I think she sees us." He had the voice of Mikey. "What gave it away wise guy?" The guy in the red mask yelled, he thought about what he said "Don't actually answer that?" I raised a blonde eyebrow; Mikey ran up to me and shook my pale hands "My name is Mikey, can we be friends!" His eyes lit up as he gave a goofy grin. The blue masked turtle came up to us and pulled Mikey by his shell. "I'm sorry about my brother; I'm Leo, what's your name." I smiled my accent rang through the empty streets, "Rose, my name is Rose Tyler."

My name is Rose Tyler; I'm traveling to find my love, The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

I talked with the turtles on the roof tops a little, I told them I was traveling to find someone close to me, but I never mentioned Doctor directly. It was about midnight, I decided there was no point of me staying here, "So Rose, are you going to stay in New York for a while." Leo asked resting his elbows on his knees. I shook my head "I don't need to be here anymore, my friend isn't here." Donnie looked up at me "When's your flight?" My eyes twitched a little, I chuckled a little, "I'm not flying anywhere I'm using this." I pulled my dimension cannon out. I turned away I planned to leave right then and there, but something wasn't right, I wasn't working.

I turned my head to the turtles, I could feel the fear in my eyes, and they could see it, Donnie stood up "It's not working is it?" I shook my head, "It worked everywhere else, why won't it work now?" Donnie grabbed the cannon, "I'm not sure, but maybe I could fix this, let's head back to the lair. The turtles all nodded "Lair?" I asked Mikey put an arm around me "You'll love it, we have pizza." The thought of Pizza brought back memories, of before I met The Doctor, when my mum and I would have our lonely nights eating pizza alone. I just smiled and pushed away the memory.

As we were climbing off the roof, I thought about where The Doctor was now, as I was lost in a flurry of memories my foot had somehow slipped. I felt myself falling off the wall, I couldn't scream. Raph's hand had grabbed my arm as I dangled, 50 feet above the ground. "Ya hafta be careful Rose, full concentration is necessary. I nodded, his all reminded me of how I died, being caught by my parallel father and being taken away from my Doctor. I pressed my body back ono the wall and tried my best to concentrate. Once I reached the cement, I looked around "Sooo, where exactly is your lair." He turtles led my back to the ally we were originally next to, Raph lifted up the manhole cover, and waved a hand down o he sewers "Ladies first." Compared to other things I had gone through this was nothing.

As I climbed down the ladder I could hear Donnie "what'll we tell Master Splinter?" I could see the other's shudder. "Leave that to me, but Rose you shouldn't freak out okay?" Leo said to me, I didn't understand "You master isn't human?" Leo nervously chuckled "Kind of…." As we walked through the sewers I cringed, after all it was a sewer. As we walked we reached an abandoned subway, there wasn't much conversation other than Mikey randomly singing some random tune. One we reached the "lair" we were greeted by a giant rat, his red eyes glared down at me.

"WHO IS THIS STRANGER LEONARDO!?" I could see the instant terror emerging from the turtles faces, they had all moved their knees together and tilted their heads down, and Leo began "S-S-Sensei, s-s-she weeeeell…" Donnie finished his sentence. "She's stuck in our dimension and can't get out, I'm gonna see what I can do to help."

This seemed to please the rat, as he looked to me, he stuck out a paw-hand-claw thing, and said "You may call me Splinter" I smiled and took his hand-ish thing, "I'm Rose Tyler." I heard him chuckle "Are you by any chance British." I nodded, "The accent gave it away didn't it?" We all laughed, and for a minute, I didn't miss The Doctor or my family.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I slept on the couch, it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't the best either. The TV was muted but it was still on, Leo was sleeping on the floor while others were in their rooms. Lying I missed him even more, I closed my eyes, I slowed my breathing and thought of happier times, before Dooms Day. I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep; I hoped and prayed I could see The Doctor again.

In the morning as I opened my eyes I could see Leo now awake, but still one the floor. The TV was no longer muted, in fact it was pretty loud, not to mention Mikey and Raph were yelling over some video game. I moaned and sat up, my neck was killing me, like I said, not the most comfortable couch. Leo looked at me and smiled, "Look who's finally awake." I shook my head, and stood up to stretch. I looked around for Donnie but he wasn't anywhere to be found, Raph must have sensed what I was thinking "Donnie's in his lab, he wanted to work on you thingy right away." I rolled my eyes "Dimension Cannon, but thank you for telling me." I walked into Donnie's lab, which was covered in machines of some sort. As I entered I saw Donnie furiously staring at my cannon. He looked up at me and gave a weary smile. "Did you make this?" I nodded and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed "It's really complex where in the world did you learn about all of this." I sighed "My father knew a ;little about machines, and my friend Mickey worked at a tech place for a while, plus, a friend of mine knew a lot about this, I guess I learned from being with him so much." It still pained me to speak of him; Donnie must have known this for he said in a soothing tone. "I promise you Rose, I will fix this, and you will see him again."

I smiled, he was so dedicated to helping others, and we talked a little longer, until I could hear my stomach gurgle. Donnie laughed and stood up, "Let's get you something to eat." We laughed and left the lab, Leo was reciting the show he was watching, Mikey was now dancing and Raph was reading a comic book. Raph looked up at us and threw a pizza box at Donnie. "Ya guys gotta eat." We opened the box to find a normal looking pizza, but once I took a slice and bit into it I realized it had some kind of syrup in it. "Eww, why is there syrup?" Mikey ran up to me and took my slice "Cause it tastes sooo GOOD!" I shook my head "It most certainly does not" Mikey stared at me a little then let out a girly giggle "I love your accent." I felt myself blush a little, then sighed "Do you have any REAL food?" Everyone just looked at me as if I were an alien.

"This IS real food Rose." My eyes widened, they actually believed they were eating normally. "I'll go up and get something to eat; I have some money on me. No one objected but out of the corner of my eye I could see Leo texting someone. I figured my way out of the sewers and reached the surface, the bright sun burned my eyes, but I got used to it again very quickly. As I walked down the street I noticed, this dimension was almost exactly like my home, minus the animated look of everything. I reached a small noodle place; apparently they also served breakfast dumplings.

As I entered the place I saw an old man cooking for one little girl, she had red hair pulled into a pony tail, she had a yellow shirt on and shorts on top of leggings. I sat down one seat away from her, the man, how was making some sort of dumpling, he glanced over to where I was sitting and smiled. "Why hello, I don't believe you've come here before what's your name?" I smiled He wore dark glasses, but I think I knew why. "I'm Rose, but may I ask how you knew I was new?" He smiled and let out a soft laugh "So you can tell I'm blind?" I giggled a little as he walked over to me, I could feel shifty glances coming from the girl next to me. "And what would you like to eat Ms. Rose?" I looked up at the blackboard; I assumed someone else wrote the menu because the hand writing was so nice.

"I would like the omelet dumpling please." He nodded; he took off the other dumplings and gave them to the girl. "Arigato." She bowed; she was a very polite girl. I guess she knew I was staring at her, for she stuck out her hand. "I'm April, so your name is Rose?" I nodded and took her hand. "Yes, Rose Tyler." She seemed like a nice girl but he second I turned away I could once again sense her glares; I guess I wasn't very welcomed here.


	4. Chapter 4

April had left right before I finished my food, but she didn't go very far. Once I had payed I had opened the doors to leave, but a hnd grabbed me and pulled me out of the restraunt. I looked to find April, a glare in her eyes "Who are you really?" I returned her rudeness and glared right back at her "Rose Tyler." She growled and tightened her grip "My friends told me to keep an eye on you, so tell me "Rose" what have you done to my friends?" I yanked my arm out of her grip "I don't even know you, and who in the world are your friends?" She lowered her eyelids "My friends are Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph, now what did you do to them." I let out a moan, "You must have gotten something wrong then, I'm staying in the sewers with them." She looked around and scratched her head; we stood there in silence for a while until she took out her phone. She pointed the screen at me; it was a text from Leo telling her to keep an eye on me.

I grabbed the phone, I couldn't believe it. I looked back up to April she could see the pain on my face, I handed her phone back. "Let's go down to the sewers and sort this out." I nodded, but refused to say a word, that was super low of them. Did they not trust me? They were the ones who invited me into their lair.

Once we were back in the lair we were greeted by a flying sai, which flew right over my head. Then there was yelling, lots and lots of yelling. "Come on Raph! Seriously! You could have killed the girls-" I cut Leo off with a slap. He stared at me wide eyed; I was also a little confused "Wow, I've never done that before." He rubbed his cheek and turned to me in confusion. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Why did you send someone to spy on me?" He looked over to April, who was nervously glancing around. Leo scratched the back of his head "New York is very dangerous you know, I wanted to make sure you were safe so I told April to keep an eye on you." The whole lair grew silent, April's face had turned bright red, she opened her moth to speak but only a squeaky noise came out.

"This was all just a big misunderstanding then." Master Splinter said slowly walking out of his dojo. We all nodded and sighed, some of us in relief, others in embarrassment. Time had passed normally after that, I got to know April a little better, but what really worried me is that Donnie wasn't working on anything, he was just eating pizza, I guess he needed a break, I sure hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I last saw Donnie working, I was starting to think he gave up, but I was too scared of his possible answer that I just sat quietly. In the process of waiting I had met April's friend Casey, he was nice but kept trying to hit on me. Right now though, I was reading, April and me had gone to the library a few days ago and I found this book. It was by an anonyms writer, who wrote about time travel. Everything in this book was accurate though I had learned all of this from The Doctor, it almost seemed like he wrote it.

My thought was cut off by a loud noise outside the lair, immediately everyone had grabbed their weapons, then a voice rang through to us. "The ones, who are known as the turtles, are in the place that is known as here, which is in the place known as the sewers under the place which is known as New York. In which Crang is the only one who knows of the place which is known as here due to complications" I rose in eyebrow; their English was a little, off. I could hear Leo whisper shout "It's the CRANG!"

After a minute of fighting everything was over I sat back down and stared at the ceiling, weird brain thingies in robot suits weren't all that weird to me anymore; it was what Donnie had said to me that was weird.

" _My goodness, it all makes sense now." Donnie had said observing my cannon and the Crang suit. "Well what is it Donatello?" I asked eager to know if he had made any progress. He looked up at me and smiled. "I think you're gonna be leaving soon Rose."_

I closed my eyes, I was so excited, I was finally gonna leave, but part of me missed it here, part of me wanted to stay here, but I knew The Doctor needed me, and I needed him. Leo walked up to me and pulled his arms lightly around my neck, resting his head on my forehead, I chuckled. "May I help you Leonardo?" I could hear the sadness in his voice "I don't want you to leave Rose." My eyes widened, I stood up out of his grip and turned to him. "Leo, I need to leave, I'm needed somewhere else." He looked up at me, shook his head and left. I didn't mean to hurt him, but right now, he needs to consider my needs.

I walked into the kitchen, only to find Mikey and Raphael running around, when I walked in they stopped, Mikey put a goofy grin on his face, Raph acted cool be crossing his arms then falling backwards as if he knew that the counter was there. "So you're leaving soon?" Raph asked, I nodded, and he grinned. "Dude, this is gonna be quick and simple we just need to get you into TCRI and we get you into another dimension." I nodded again. "These Crang dudes were somehow negating my ability to leave; they must be pretty powerful then." Raph and Mikey looked at each other and began to laugh. "Nope, these dudes are super easy; unless we fight them in huge numbers then it gets a little tricky." Mikey said after the laughing had died down. I giggled and sat down in a chair quick and simple, I sure hope so.

 **_Author's Note_**

 **Okay guys, almost done! I really wanted to make this longer but I'm kinda low on time and space. (See what I did there you Doctor Who fans?) I made this on a school computer and since the computer turn in time is in like a week and I can't get at my house on this computer for some reason so I had to finish this off quickly, there are many extra scenes I wish I could have included but life sucks. This was a fun fanfic, and I hope to do more like this, maybe, probably not, I don't think I will, BUT IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!**


	6. Chapter 6

We were almost there, we had busted out way into TCRI and now we were waiting for the elevator to reach the top, in my bag was my time travel book, I was the only person to check this book out so I thought I could just keep it. As the elevator lifted us I could feel my hands get all clammy, I couldn't wait to leave, and Leo on the other hand wasn't. We heard a ding, and the elevator doors opened, there, in the middle of the room was a huge portal. No Crang were active they all seemed to be resting.

We ran to the portal, but once we were there the Crang were active again. "THE ONES WHO ARE THE TURTLES!" Donnie typed as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough, the Crang grabbed my arms and began pulling me away, I wasn't much of a fighter, but I did know a few things. I kicked the Crang in his squish brain face throwing the Crang off balance giving me a chance to escape his grip.

I ran back to Donnie, he threw me his bo staff, I didn't know how to use it but it would still be useful. "Donnie! Hurry up!" His response was nothing but him waving me off. I rolled my eyes and ran toward the Crang, I did pretty well, but after a while I got pretty tired and sore. My legs finally gave up and I collapsed on the wall, heaving and gasping for breath. I closed my eyes, I could hear my heart beat, it was loud. I opened my eyes to see a Crang Droid aiming a fully loaded gun at me.

Was this the end for me? No, it wasn't, Leo sliced the gun in half with his katana, causing it to explode. I slowly stood up with help from Leo; I grabbed Donnie's bo staff off the ground and used it as a crutch to make my way back to the portal. It started glowing and Donnie jumped up, "It's ready! Come on Rose!" My eyes widened, I walked as fast as I could over to the portal, we made a trade, he gave me my cannon and I returned his staff, I looked towards the portal, to The Doctor I go, I turned towards Leo and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything Leo." He returned my hug, as I let go I was trampled by Mikey. "I'll miss you Rose! Never forget us!" Tears ran down his face and dropped onto mine. "How could I ever forget you guys." As I stood back up I walked towards the portal, but stopped, out of my bag I grabbed the time travel book, I threw it over to Donnie. "You might like this book Donnie!" I ran into the portal tears running down my face.

My name is Rose Tyler; I'm traveling to find my love, The Doctor.

 **_Authors Note_**

 **Oh god, I finished, I could have made it more climatic, but I didn't. So I know something's may have been confusing, so if there are any questions, please ask, if there are enough questions I'll make a Q &A chapter. I loved this fanfiction, I hope you loved it to, I know I like the second or third chapter Rose Tyler didn't really act like herself so I'm sorry about that. This was really fun, I did get bored at one point so I delayed my uploads but I'm glad I finished.**


End file.
